


Kismet

by Leydhawk



Category: Glee
Genre: Fashion Designer Kurt, M/M, Mistaken Gender, Prompt Fill, accessory designer Blaine, online meeting, prompt-a-klainefic on tumblr, tatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: Kurt needs an extra special detail for his design, and finds it, and a new friend, online.





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voyagehk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/gifts).



“It needs detail! Make it unique, Mr Hummel! Not everyone will accessorize like you. Make it couture and complete!” Kurt sassed to himself as he searched for a knitting or crochet pattern that would look light and lacey to accent the cuff of his single-sleeved, impeccably draped and crafted jacket. He scrolled and scrolled through images and etsy shops and samples, leaning his head on his fist as his eyes grew tired. 

Wait! He scrolled back up. There!

It was a pinterest pin, and Kurt had to dig to even find the original creator’s name. Blaine Anderson. 

It wasn’t knit or crochet, it was tatting! Kurt shook his head. He’d only ever really seen tatting from antique doilies and things. But this creator was doing modern shapes and using colors, and ohmygod this was exactly what he needed!

Leaving messages on every blog where he’d seen Blaine Anderson’s work, Kurt closed his laptop for the night and went to bed. 

He woke to an email from Blaine herself and nearly squee-ed. 

“...appreciate your interest...intrigued by the idea of assisting in design... Yes!” Kurt read to himself and quickly typed a reply with pictures of his jacket, measurements for the cuff he needed, and effusive praise for the work he’d seen of Blaine’s. 

A few minutes later, a chat request box popped up and Kurt accepted when he saw it came from the same email he’d corresponded to with Blaine. 

She was friendly and sent a couple of pictures of pieces she had on hand that she was making as bracelets but could be expanded to work with Kurt’s jacket. 

The second one was perfect. Kurt asked about price and shook his head at the woman underselling her product. He offered double the price if she could add the extra line of pattern needed and get it shipped to him by the weekend. She agreed, and they made paypal arrangements and signed off. 

The design was a hit with Kurt’s boss, and he was positively inspired by the durable yet delicate tatting he’d used and started designing a dress which would have a cutout on the décolletage displaying a tatted medallion. 

And Kurt knew just the person to create that detail for him. 

Over the following weeks, Kurt found himself chatting online more and more with Blaine and really feeling a kinship with her. They were both from Ohio and living in New York, trying to succeed in creative businesses. Blaine designed and manufactured a variety of accessories, and managed a boutique where much of her products were sold. 

After receiving a bonus at work for his latest creation, and praise for starting a trend, Kurt decided he would make the trip out to Queens to Blaine’s shop and bring her a bouquet as a thank you. 

Arriving at the store, Kurt was disappointed to see a man working. But since the man was gorgeous, and worked in a women’s accessory shop, he mentally shrugged and decided to drop the flowers off with him and maybe see if he was single. 

Approaching the counter, Kurt smiled, but his steps stuttered and he stared when he saw the man’s name tag: Blaine Anderson, Manager.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was for knitting. I hope I did it justice anyway!


End file.
